Life After Pandora
by Zil'Rallah Vas Rayya
Summary: This is a "story" taking place after the events of borderlands 2. it involves the search for other vaults. rated M because maybe something later


**AN: This is My FIRST (obviously because I sound so noobish) imma ship Gaige/Scooter Axton/Maya and Lilith/Mordecai CAUSE I CAN btw Salvador and Krieg are going to hit on moxxi, but not KRIEG in this chapter cause I don't have the psycho yet oh and just to be safe, scooter isn't over 25 for this.**

Approximately two to three months after the death of Handsome Jack

Gaige was walking along the streets of sanctuary, heading to Moxxi's bar to meet up with the other vault hunters. Upon entering, she hears scooter talking to Lilith, mentioning something about methods of travel. As she passes by Moxxi, Moxxi says "hey there sugar, got something for ya" while passing her a drink, which was surprising, because moxxi had never given her one before despite Gaige's numerous attempts.

"What?!" asks Gaige in disbelief.

"The drinking age on Eden-5 is 30 dear" replies Moxxi, "wanted you to have something to remember me by so you will come back"

"THANK YOU" Gaige yells, planning to get drunk for the first time ever, walking over to scooter's table

"Weelll haaayyy der, wellcum" says scooter, hilariously drunk.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this trip to eden-5"? demands Gaige

"We just made the decision, seeing as it's the closest planet with a vault" says Lilith

"THERES A VAULT IN MY BACK-YARD" says Gaige excitedly, scooter bursts out laughing for no apparent reason.

"Yesssssssssss baack yaarrhd uh huh" says a drunk scooter.

"Uhg" says Lilith "I hate it when he gets drunk, always starts to hit on me" says Lilith disgustedly

"Well I think it's cute when he gets drunk" says Gaige holding up her drink "AND I plan on joining him. I hope that I can trust you to make sure I don't do anything stupid" she then sits down next to scooter and takes a long sip from her drink and almost spits it back out "OMG it tastes like ass!" screams Gaige, causing a huge amount of laughter scooter, and taking Axton and Mayas attention from each other a few tables away.

Overhearing this, moxxi says "How do you know what ass tastes like?" causing everyone in the bar to burst into laughter "anyway, it grows on you. Just take Salvador right now, he is piss drunk right now"

"Eyyyyyyyyy baaaabeeeee" slurs Salvador, inspiring zer0 to come up with one of his famed robot-haikus

"Gets piss drunk today/total intoxication/regrets tomorrow"

Gaige chugs the rest of her drink, and moxxi brings another for her, saying "watch out sugar, this one's extra potent" and smiles

**Numerous drinks later**

"Gaiiiiiiiggeeeee" slurs scooter.

"Wuuut, scooteerrr" slurs Gaige

"Wunna daaance" prompts scooter

"Hells yea"

Sighing, Lilith goes to turn up the music while scooter and Gaige both get up on top of the table, scooter just starts doing a dance that just looks like exaggerated pelvic thrusts, but Gaige is slowly mystically moving her arms in the air, while moving her hips in a seductive way, and slowly turning in a circle. Their dance starts moving, and they start moving from table to table, finally, when they get to the bar, which moxxi is standing behind, bursting at the seams with laughter, she gives them two huge glasses of beer and everyone including Lilith, starts yelling for them to chug the glasses. Scooter and Gaige both put the glasses to their lips, and start to drink. Gaige finishes first and triumphantly shouts "WINNAR", her face radiating pride. She then turns and embraces scooter, giving him a huge, drunken kiss. AFTER A FEW SECONDS as her lips leave his, her eyelids droop, and she falls onto the bar with a loud thud.

"Surprising" moxxi says to Lilith.

"What about it" says Lilith "it looked like Gaige was planning that from the start"

"Scooters usually the one who does the dance-kiss-pass out thing."

"Dancing on tables\sharing a passionate kiss\loosing consciousness" says zer0 just as scooter's eyelids flutter, and he passes out on top of Gaige.

"Move them?" asks Lilith

"those who pass out here \ they do so at their own risk \not responsible" says zer0, looking at the sign moxxi is pointing to.

**AN UNDETERMINED NUMBER OF HOURS LATER**

When Gaige woke up she found herself snuggled up with scooter on the bar at Moxxi's. As she tried to remember what happened last night, scooter started to wake up. They both had really huge hangovers.

"What did we do last night" says scooter looking around the bar

"This" says Gaige as she finds Moxxi's camcorder on the ground with a note next to it that said "play back, then open note"

As they played the recording scooter says "shit Gaige, you are a great dancer and a kisser".

"Thank you" says Gaige "want to open the note?" while opening the note then laughs out loud.

"What" says Scooter while looking at the note "aww shit mom".

The note said "a Vault Hunter's Guide to Curing Hangovers" and "Love Moxxi 333" the note also had enough money for respawning 2 people.

"Does it work?" asks Gaige skeptically.

"Hell yea" says Scooter

As it turns out, there was actually a line of people just throwing themselves off the edge of sanctuary. When they got to the edge, the saw Salvador jump, and do a double flip off to Axton, at which point Axton charges at the edge, jumps off, and tackles him in the air. It is now Gaige and Scooter's turn to jump off. She hugs him, and they just fall off.

**AN:**

**WELL I think that was a very good chapter. OH and here's a message from zer0**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**OR ELSE ILL HAVE TO KILL YOU**

**WOULD NOT BE PLEASNT**

**AND HERES ONE FOR MY SPELL CHECK**

**I LOVE YOU SPELL-CHECK**

**YOU HELP ME WITH MY WRITING**

**CAN NOT CONVEY THANKS**


End file.
